


please tell me that was clean

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys, armiger mistakes, but the other ships are mentioned, implied slutty noctis, this is about ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Sharing Noctis's magic has become second nature to Ignis, so much so that he hardly even has to think anymore to retrieve things from the armiger.  He needs a dagger, he twitches his fingers and one appears in his hand.  He needs his camp stove?  A brief thought of the stove, and it's right there.It never occurs to him that he might end up with anything other than what he expects until it happens.





	please tell me that was clean

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't resist the Ignoct Week timed quest prompt of "you put WHAT in the armiger?!"

Sharing Noctis's magic has become second nature to Ignis, so much so that he hardly even has to think anymore to retrieve things from the armiger. He needs a dagger, he twitches his fingers and one appears in his hand. He needs his camp stove? A brief thought of the stove, and it's right there.

It never occurs to him that he might end up with anything other than what he expects until it happens.

*

It's been a long day, a long week, a long month on the road. The Leville is a respite after a solid three days and nights of traveling and fighting, and a welcome reunion with Iris and Talcott. Ignis gets to work on dinner in the kitchenette of their hotel room while Gladio goes out with Iris, and Prompto and Talcott go shopping for supplies. Noctis is sprawled on his stomach on one of the beds, facing away from Ignis. He can hear the tinny tune of the King's Knight theme song as he spreads his ingredients out on the counter, his gaze resting shamefully on his prince's -- _king's_ \-- derriere.

And who could blame him? It's not like he's had the time for any sort of trysts, even if he were the type to get involved with strangers. He's barely had any privacy for self-love, downgraded from his extensive toy collection back in Insomnia to pulling up barely tolerable porn videos on his phone on silent to try to get off in the two minutes he has in the bathroom in the mornings.

Ignis sighs, recalling his favorite toy as he watches Noctis pull his knees under himself and stretch backwards, his ass swaying temptingly. A brief mental image of using his toys on Noctis flashes through his head, but he dismisses it. It's not like Noctis would even be interested in an oversized dildo that doubles as a prostate massager and is textured like anal beads. But oh, that toy felt so good, back when he had the time to indulge himself in playing with it for . . . well, maybe not _hours_ , but somewhere close to _one_ hour.

Noctis flattens himself back down on the bed, rolling onto his side, and Ignis washes his hands and reaches into the armiger for a knife to cut the vegetables. There's a solid weight in his hand, and he brings it down onto the cutting board, but--

"Noctis!" Noctis looks up over his shoulder at him, and Ignis waves the thick black dildo at him, red-faced. "Why did you put _this_ in the armiger?!"

Noctis slowly lowers his phone and sits up, blinking at him. "Why did _you_ take it out?"

Ignis opens his hand and the dildo dissolves in blue sparks. "Please tell me that was _clean_!"

"Of course it was!"

They're shouting at each other, and Ignis takes a moment to breathe. He pushes his glasses up his nose and counts to five. "I'm sorry. I apologize for retrieving your . . . personal item. It was not my intent."

"Gods, Iggy," Noctis says, his face lightly flushed as he pushes his hair back from his face. "What _were_ you trying to get?" Ignis twitches his fingers and this time, thankfully, the kitchen knife appears. Noctis stares at him for a long moment. "How the hell did you make that kind of mistake?"

"It's no matter," Ignis says. It's definitely time to brush off this conversation and get back to making dinner. "Go back to your game, I'll have dinner ready soon."

That should have been the end of it. It should have been the end of everything, but instead, Ignis is still thinking about the fact that not only does Noctis own his own favorite sex toy, but he bothered to put it into his armiger. Did he put it there specifically to bring on this trip? Or had he hidden it there years ago so that Ignis wouldn't come across it while cleaning his room?

_That_ thought brings with it the unbidden mental image of an eighteen-year-old Noctis sprawled naked in his bed, slowly easing the toy into his ass, and Ignis has to force himself to focus on what he's doing. Prompto's return is a welcome distraction, and he can almost make himself look Noctis in the eye over dinner.

The tension must be obvious because as soon as they're done, Prompto makes an excuse to take Talcott out to meet Gladio and Iris, and leaves him alone with Noctis. He's washing the dishes when he just can't take it anymore.

"Were you planning on having Lady Lunafreya use that on you?" he blurts out, then snaps his mouth shut when Noctis looks at him sharply. "No, wait, nevermind, it's none of my business."

Noctis is quiet for a minute, then when Ignis thinks he's let it go entirely, he says, "You're right, it really is none of your business. Unless you want it to be."

"Unless-- what?"

"Look, Specs, if you pulled that out of the armiger you must have been thinking about it. Do you want to borrow it? It's clean, I promise."

Ignis dries the last dish and hangs up the towel. "I hardly have the time or privacy to give a toy like that the attention it deserves," he says, a tacit admission that yes, he absolutely would love to have that toy in his ass, maybe even right now.

Noctis is looking at him thoughtfully when he emerges from the kitchenette into the main room. "Prompto and Gladio won't be back for a while," he says, and Ignis's heart beats a little faster.

"Yes, but I'm not going to kick you out of your own room to indulge my baser desires."

"Who said I was going to leave?"

It can't be the case that Noctis is propositioning him. Can it? Ignis is aware that Noctis has had more than a few casual liaisons, but he's never been invited to join their numbers. Well, he supposes, there's only one way to find out. "Are you propositioning me?" he asks carefully.

"Yeah," Noctis says, walking over to lean one arm against the wall next to Ignis's shoulder. His eyes track over Ignis's face, down the rest of his body, and back up again. "I think I am. You interested?"

"You're not concerned about-- about propriety, or your engagement, or how this might change our relationship or dynamic with Gladio and Prompto?"

"No, I'm not. Insomnia is gone. Nobody gives a shit about propriety. There's no treaty that has to be fulfilled anymore, and besides, it's not like we were married yet. As for the four of us, well, we're so close already we might as well be sleeping together too. You know I've messed around with Prompto before and it's never been a problem." Noctis shrugs, and adds, "If you don't want to, I won't hold it against you."

Ignis takes a breath, twitches his fingers, and the dildo falls into his hand. Noctis grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [introductory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory) for beta! Find me on tumblr @marmolita


End file.
